


Quiet

by InsertRandomSnarkyPunHere



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 4 am otp drabbles, Boys Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, first completed story, it's cute, rated because Kuro is a walking innuendo, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertRandomSnarkyPunHere/pseuds/InsertRandomSnarkyPunHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hidden moment between Klaus and Kuro in the calm before the storm. (Currently being rewritten)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

Klaus frowned to himself, skimming through the bookshelf in front of him. It was here last he checked, he was sure of that. Pausing to examine the title of a book, he shook his head slightly and continued his search. Not that one. Not yet, anyway...

He was distracted by a hand on the shelf and a head resting on his shoulder. Turning his own, Klaus saw jet black hair and a pair of red eyes. Ah, so it was Kuro.

"Hey you," he said teasingly, leaning back into the touch. Kuro looked up at him, moving his arms to wrap around Klaus's waist.

"Hey yourself," Kuro shot back, a faint smile starting to appear. "What are you doing?"

Klaus sighed lowly, removing a book from the shelf to look at the title. "Nothing much, at least for the moment. I have been looking for a specific book though, for research." Kuro hummed quietly, resting with his chin on Klaus's shoulder.

"Anything that I can do? I was planning to heat up water for tea, if you would like some."

Klaus thought for a moment. Then he set down the book he was still holding, turning in Kuro's loose embrace. A small, quiet smile present when bright crimson met stormy blue.

"Well..." Klaus muttered, leaning in so that their foreheads touched. "You _could_  always help me by looking through some shelves. God knows how many books I have."

Kuro's calm smile turned into a pout, which then turned into a sly grin. "And that is it?" He asked, slipping his fingers into the belt loops on Klaus's jeans. "Nothing else for me to do?"

Klaus pulled away slightly, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, until it dawned on him what Kuro was referring to. At that, a faint blush started to appear on his face. "O-oh, umm.... I- uh... M-maybe later? I mean, I am kind of busy.... B-but for now..." He trailed off, glancing away.

Kuro noticed Klaus's embarrassment, and pulled back as well, releasing his grasp on Klaus's waist. "Oh, right, of course. I am sorry if I crossed a line."

He leaned against the shelf, looking at his feet awkwardly. Both stood in a somewhat heavy silence until Klaus put his hand on Kuro's arm to draw his attention. "Um, now- now that I think about it, tea does sound nice, if you are still offering."

Kuro looked back at him, grin returning. "Alright. Is peppermint good?" He asked, one hand moving up Klaus's arm to his shoulder, stepping closer. Klaus nodded, ears still pink.

Kuro leaned in close and brushed his lips against Klaus's own briefly, having to stand on his toes to reach. The pinkness in Klaus's ears intensified, but he followed the movement and kissed Kuro surely, closing his eyes and tilting his head so their noses wouldn't collide. It wasn't a particularly heated or electrifying kiss, nor did it last more than a few seconds, but the sweetness and devotion was still there, sending warmth down to Klaus's toes (which had stubbornly been cold all day).

Breaking the kiss, Kuro's grin grew wider, and he squeezed Klaus's shoulder before he stepped away in the direction of the door. "I will be back in a few minutes then," he said.

Klaus nodded, turning back to the shelf.

"Klaus?" Kuro added, pausing in the doorway.

"Yes, Kuro?"

"I love you."

Klaus smiled to himself, chuckling quietly as he turned his head. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE!!!
> 
> I'm sorry for being inactive for so long, I haven't really been able to write recently. But I'm back now!
> 
> So... This is the first story that I've actually completed, which is new... I do have several other drabble and oneshots that I'm planning to post soon, although none of them are finished yet. One nearly is, so expect that within a few weeks.
> 
> Also, I will go down with this ship, since I'm fairly sure I'm the one driving it.


End file.
